Timeline
|;}} Ancient History Eons ago * Tikki, the kwami of creation, was born and became the first being to come into existence. As time goes on, more kwamis are born when many new abstract ideas or emotions came into existence in the universe, such as love, beauty, and mathematics. But since they're unable to interact with any living beings, all of the kwamis had instead journey across the universe for many centuries. ("The Trash Krakken" and "Tikki") * 65 million years ago, Plagg, the kwami of destruction, used Cataclysm, resulting with the extinction of the dinosaurs. B.C. * In ancient China (between 2070 to 221 B.C.), a mage successfully helped kwamis interact with humans by creating magic jewels, which were called the Miraculouses. ("The Trash Krakken") ** Several ancient Chinese civilians became the first Miraculous holders for the Ladybug Miraculous, the Bee Miraculous, the Cat Miraculous, the Fox Miraculous, the Moth Miraculous, the Peacock Miraculous, the Turtle Miraculous, and among others. *In unspecified chronological order... ** Around 5000 years ago in ancient Egypt (between 3150 to 525 B.C.), a woman became the Ladybug Miraculous holder ("The Pharaoh") and another person became a holder of an unknown Miraculous. **Around 3500 years ago, the concept of transmission is introduced to the universe and thus Nooroo was born.Nooroo turns 3500 year old in "Sandboy". **In ancient Greece (between 1100 to 146 B.C.), Hippolyta, an Amazonian queen, became the Ladybug Miraculous holder and Herakles became a holder of an unknown Miraculous. **During either the Iron Age (between c. 800 to 140 B.C.) or the early Middle Ages (between around 500 to 1000 A.D.) in western Europe, Cernunnos, a human known as an ancient Celtic god, became a holder of an unknown Miraculous. **In Nepal (between 623 to 483 B.C.) Buddha became a holder of the Cat Miraculous. A.D. *In unspecified chronological order... ** During either classical Japan (between 592 to 1185) or feudal Japan (between 1185 to 1603), Tomoe Gozen became a holder of an unknown Miraculous. *** During feudal Japan, a kunoichi became the Ladybug Miraculous holder known as Tentomushi and Sasuke Sarutobi became the Monkey Miraculous holder. ** Between the 9th and 15th centuries in medieval France, Darkblade ruled the country, until he was overthrown by a wealthy French nobleman. ("Darkblade") ** During the post-classic period (between 900 to 1519) in central Mexico, an Aztec warrior became the Ladybug Miraculous holder known as Micazoyolin. ** In 11th century Denmark, King Canute became the Fox Miraculous holder until his death in 1035 ** During the Song dynasty (between 960 to 1279), Sun Wukong became the Monkey Miraculous holder. ** At around 1284 in Germany, the Pied Piper of Hamelin became the Fox Miraculous holder. ** In the High Middle Ages (between 1173 to 1372) in Italy, Plagg somehow got separated from his owner and knocked over the Leaning Tower of Pisa. ** During the Hundred Years' War in the 15th century, Jeanne d'Arc, a French warrior, became the Ladybug Miraculous holder, until her death in 1431. ** During the Mexican colonial period (between 1521 to 1810), a Mexican girl became the Ladybug Miraculous holder as La Mariquita. ** In 17th-century France a French Musketeer girl became the Ladybug Miraculous holder as La Coccinelle. ** Between 19th and 20th century India an unknown person became the Butterfly Miraculous holder. Unknown - Ancient History * The Miraculous spellbook was created. * The Order of the Guardians were formed. * The Miracle Box was made. * Plagg ate too much cheese and used Cataclysm causing the city of Atlantis to sink. * An OmuHimba girl became the Ladybug Miraculous holder known as Mudekudeku. * A Vietnamese girl became the Ladybug Miraculous holder known as Bọ rùa. * An unknown person in North America became the Ladybug Miraculous holder. * An unknown person in Mexico became the Cat Miraculous holder. * An unknown person in Brazil became the Cat Miraculous holder. * An unknown person in Austraila became the Cat Miraculous holder. * An unknown person in North America became the Cat Miraculous holder. * An unknown person in Africa became the Cat Miraculous holder. * An unknown person in India became the Cat Miraculous holder * An unknown person in Thailand became the Cat Miraculous holder * An unknown person in Africa became the Butterfly Miraculous holder. * An unknown person in Iraq became the Fox Miraculous holder. * An unknown person in Chile became the Fox Miraculous holder. * An unknown person in Luxembourg became the Fox Miraculous holder. * An unknown person in Mexico became the Fox Miraculous holder. * An unknown person in North America became the Fox Miraculous holder. * An unknown person in Japan became the Fox Miraculous holder. * An unknown person in Polynesia became the Fox Miraculous holder. Recent History 20th century * Wang Fu, the currently last living member of the Order of the Guardians, made a mistake which lead to the guardians' temple being destroyed and the Moth Miraculous, Peacock Miraculous, and spellbook were lost. ("The Collector") 21st century * Marinette Dupain-Cheng attended Collège Françoise Dupont for two years previously and attended an unnamed elementary school a year before that, all while sharing classes with Chloé Bourgeois. * Emilie Agreste goes missing within a year before the show starts. * Chloe's mother leaves the family when Chloe was at a young age before the show starts. Unknown - Recent History * While on an overseas trip, Emilie Agreste found and gave the Miraculous spellbook to her husband, Gabriel Agreste. * Gabriel found both the Moth and the Peacock Miraculouses. * Wang Fu chose an unknown Miraculous holder which resulted in a bad choice. * Current History |-|Timeline View= |-|Event View= Category:Histories